The MPEG Transport Stream (TS) defined in ISO 13818-1(ITU H.222) is a system layer multiplexing protocol that is widely used, it can bear various main audio and video encoding formats such as the MPEG1/2/4 video, the H264 video and the MPEG1/2/4 audio and the like, and is currently widely applied in the field of broadcasting and television. With the development of applications such as the interactive Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and the like, the TS is also widely used in the field such as the streaming media based on an IP network and the like.
Since the TS lacks the random access capability, the time shift and storage of the program on demand of the TS in streaming media applications generally adopt private formats, i.e., adding index information such as a key frame to the TS and so on. However, use of a private format is not beneficial to multi-party interaction.